Special Delivery
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***SMUT*** Someone unexpected rings Shreya's doorbell. Who is it and what exactly is being delivered?


**A/N This was requested by ****Verry Berry 33**** and umm, she gave a very vague idea, so I did my best with this. Hope it's all that you wanted. Also, I know the title makes no sense (kinda) but yeah lol :)**

I'm surprised when the doorbell rings and I open it, revealing a caramel colored man standing on the other side, holding a rolled up newspaper in his hand. "Umm hi", I greet him and let my eyes study him. He's no doubt latino, with black hair, the most captivating brown eyes, and a contagious smile, exposing pearly white teeth. He's wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a black beater with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder, and a baseball cap sits perched upon his head.

"Hi, I'm Carlos and I don't know if you're supposed to be getting these papers or what...", his smooth voice trails off and I start sweating because it's incredibly hot today, a whopping ninety-five degrees and warm air is seeping into the house.

My eyes travel back to the paper in his hand. "Oh yeah", I pinch the bridge of my nose, feeling silly for not catching on sooner. "Yes, I do pay to have the paper delivered everyday", I answer and take a step back, fanning my face with my hand. "I just umm...I'm a writer and have been working on something new all week, and haven't even gone out to fetch them", I explain, sure he's talking about the pile of newspapers littering the porch. "You wanna come in for a minute? It's pretty hot out there."

"I don't think I'm supposed to do that", his eyes dart back and forth, but I reach for his hand anyway.

"It's not a problem", I tell him, and wait for him to step inside so I can close the door. "So what happened to Max?", I ask Carlos. Max is the thirteen year old little boy who always delivers my papers, and sometimes I'm able to catch him and give him a tip. He's a good paperboy, always throws mine close to my door, and what can I say, I just have a soft spot for kids. I talked to him one day and he's saving up his money to get an ipod, so at least once a week I give him a tip, whether it's a five or ten dollar bill just laying around inside my purse to get him a little closer to his personal goal.

"Oh, umm, he went to an amusement park today so I took over for him", Carlos shuffles back and forth on his feet. "Max is actually my little brother and I decided to help him out. He's such a hard worker and has been doing odd jobs, saving up to get an-"

"ipod", I say at the same he does, earning me a weird look. "Max talks to me sometimes. He's a nice little kid and he's told me. I slip him a bit extra once in a while", I smile. "Oh, my name is Shreya by the way", I extend my hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you. And it's nice to hear good things about my little brother", Carlos answers while shaking my hand gently.

I curl my finger to him, ushering him to the kitchen where I take two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and hand one to him. "You need this", I say.

"Thanks", he wastes no time in unscrewing the cap and gulping half of the contents down in one go. I can't but help let my gaze roam over his broad shoulders and down his biceps. He's more than attractive, with killer arms just calling for me to run my fingertips over them. I open my own bottle and take a sip, hoping the cold beverage will help to cool me down. I'm not usually like this, but something about this guy is arousing me and I feel myself getting worked up watching his adam's apple bob when he swallows.

Not taking my eyes off of him, I pull myself up on the counter and point to the kitchen table. "Grab a seat if you like", I offer.

"Thanks, but no", he shakes his head slightly. "I should probably get back out there and get this job done", Carlos rotates his shoulder, the one the bag is draped over. "Not a clue how the kid does this", he jokes, making my lips curl up at the edges again.

I'm not sure why, but I start panicking, not wanting him to leave just yet. I know he's here for work purposes, but it seems like I can't allow him to walk out my door already. I leap off of the counter quickly. "Let me just get you a tip. I'll be right back", I say and head towards the living room to get my purse.

"No, Shreya, you don't have to do that", Carlos's voice calls out behind me, but I don't stop.

"But I want to, and I insist. So just wait a minute, Carlos", I tell him. I rush to my purse and pull a twenty dollar bill out of my wallet and on a whim I yank out a scrap piece of paper and scribble down my cell number before sauntering back to the kitchen, and closing the distance between myself and this delicious man. "Here", I extend my hand out.

His fingers brush mine as he takes the paper, causing my heart to skip a beat and making a jolt of electricity flow through my veins. He looks down briefly and then back at me, with both eyebrows raised. "What's this?", he questions.

I chew on my lip for several seconds and then tilt my head to answer his question, making sure to lean in a little closer to inhale his cologne. I don't know what it is, but it's making all of my senses come alive and my hormones are going insane. "It's a tip...and my number", I speak brazenly.

His handsome face relaxes some and it seems like he might be trying to hide a smile. "I don't need the tip. You know I'll just give it to my brother right?"

"That's fine", I pull a shoulder up to my chin, with my heart beating double time and butterflies swarming my tummy. Our eyes lock and neither one of us says anything for several seconds. He didn't mention the number, maybe he's just trying to be nice?

Not able to control myself, I reach out and take his hand slowly, gauging his reaction. He looks startled, but he doesn't pull away. I cautiously take a step closer to him and curl my hands around his sides. I notice those chocolate orbs darken and then cloud over with something very similar to lust. His skin is hot and moist under my fingers, and I can feel his muscles just underneath the softness of his skin. My body is urging me to do something else, so I lift myself on the tips of my toes and angle my head while taking my time moving my face closer to his, gauging his reaction. When he doesn't look like he's going to back away, I close my eyes and lean forward until my lips meet his. I'm not quite prepared for the sparks I feel, but I stay calm. His pillowy lips move back against mine and I emit a moan when he drags his tongue across my bottom lip.

I move my hands up to hold onto his shoulders, and part my lips, letting his tongue slide inside my mouth. Our tongues circle eachother's, dancing along to their own rhythm while hands begin travelling over new skin, exploring foreign territory. My fingers are making their trek up the inside of his shirt, and I ascend a hard set of abs and continue north, until my palms are skimming over his pecs. Carlos's fingers massage my scalp before he tugs tenderly with his fingers, separating our mouths, and trailing seductive kisses down my neck.

"Such clear tan skin. Silky hair and eyes that remind me of melted chocolate. You're gorgeous Shreya ", he utters with a raspy voice and then I feel his teeth close around my pulsepoint, and I let out a gasp. My fingernails dig into his shoulders, but I can't bring myself to care. Apparently neither can he because he hoists me up as if I'm simply a feather until my legs are around his waist and my arms circle his neck.

I can feel that the fabric of my panties are damp as I navigate him upstairs to my bedroom through the little nips and sucks I'm giving to the salty skin of his neck. We make it upstairs without parting, and Carlos doesn't put me down until my back is on the mattress, and he promptly climbs over top of me, between my spread legs. I watch in awe as he effortlessly peels the shirt from his torso and throws it onto the floor. Instinctively, I reach my hands out to touch him, but he catches me by the wrists and holds my hands above my head, giving a dark chuckle as he bends down to capture my lips in a heated kiss. It's full of passion and fervor; his tongue is forceful and unforgiving, dominating my mouth.

I writhe around underneath him, thrusting my hips up into his every few seconds, desperately seeking some friction. Each time, Carlos jerks back, making me more frustrated until his mouth leaves mine and he slides down my body; starting at the tops of my feet, kissing his way up every inch of skin his lips, tongue, and teeth can find. By the time he reaches my neck again I'm insane with need and my brain is foggy. I thrash my head back and forth, silently begging the latino to take me, to put me out of my misery, but he just takes his precious time, whispering sweet nothings to me along the way.

Finally my body is void of all clothes and Carlos gets off the bed to shed his own, and it seems like forever when his body finally covers mine again, we're skin to skin. "Oh gosh", I cry out, feeling his erection heavy on my thigh. I reach down to wrap my hand around the silky skin and pump him several times while placing sloppy kisses to whatever flesh of his I can reach.

"You want it Mami?", he asks, his voice thick with a Spanish accent.

"Yes", I whine.

My legs are nudged further apart and before I can argue, the tip of one of his fingers is circling my entrance, antagonizing my too sensitive body.

"Carlos", I groan, and grip onto the back of his neck like my life depends on it as his finger plunges inside, and then is joined by another one; and his thumb finds my love button, literally making me bow off the bed.

An animalistic sound fills my ears and it takes a moment for me to realize that it's me. Carlos is babbling a bunch of stuff in his native language. I can't understand a single thing, but it doesn't matter because I'm headed full speed at an orgasm. It doesn't take long for him to build me up, and have me breathless and gulping for air just before my whole body tenses up and I'm releasing.

My eyes are closed tightly, basking in the pleasure when Carlos enters me, stretching my clenching muscles and filling me up in the most delightful way. A slew of curses exits his mouth when he's inside to the hilt, and he tucks his hand under one of my knees, pushing my leg up as far as it will stretch, and then he drives into me ferociously and relentlessly, pushing me into my second orgasm just as he finds his own release.

He slumps over me, his hard body pressed to my soft one as his sweat mingles with mine, and our chests heave against eachother. Once Carlos is composed and rolls off of me, I burst out laughing. He raises his eyebrows and I tell him the first thought that came to my mind as soon as my brain could function properly again. "Now THAT was a special delivery."


End file.
